Samson
Samson *'Number': 15 *'First Appearance': Fergus and the Small Engines *'Friends': The Fat Controller, Thomas, Harvey, Stanley, Scruff, Stephen, Millie, Sir Robert Norramby, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Reg, Bradford *'Enemies': Diesel, Fergus, Murdoch *'Builder': Neilson & Co. *'Configuration': 0-4-0ST *'Built': 1867 Samson is a cabless tank engine who lives on the Mainland. He has a brake van named Bradford. Bio Samson works on the Mainland, but as of recently, has come to help out on Sodor. The first time he came, he was delivering huge dinosaur models bought by Sir Robert Norramby. However, he was too proud to ask how to reach the Earl's Estate, and wound up at the Blue Mountain Quarry! He had to spend the night there with the narrow gauge engines, and in the morning, he continued his course for Ulfstead Castle. When he arrived, he and Harvey helped set up the models. A near accident with Millie led to Samson teasing her about being scared, but she got back at him by making an illusion that the Earl's model volcano was erupting! Samson and Harvey, collectively, were quite startled! On another occasion, the Fat Controller called him to Sodor to collect stone from the Blue Mountain Quarry. After telling the engines what his job was, he received a great deal of teasing due to his mistake when he first visited. He was so cross at the ridiculing, that he took Gordon's Express Coaches by mistake! Other engines tried to tell him this, but Samson thought they were just teasing him and ignored them, until he made it to the quarry and realised that he had taken coaches instead of trucks! He went back to collect the trucks, but it was so late that he had to spend the night in the Quarry again. On another visit, he was working near Crocks Scrap Yard when Scruff blew a gasket and had to be rescued by him. After taking the little tank engine to the Sodor Steamworks, the Fat Controller asked him to do Scruff's work collecting scrap with Harvey. All went well, until Samson started to collect things that weren't scrap! Thankfully, Scruff and the Fat Controller stopped him before anything important was scrapped. Persona Samson is a dignified tank engine with a lot of pride for the work he does. He rarely asks for help or advice to avoid seeming inexperienced around the Island. He is also quite arrogant, believing himself to be the Island's strongest tank engine. While a hardworking engine, he tends to be impatient, impulsive, and overenthusiastic, which often leads to trouble. Livery Samson is painted viridian (grey-green) with red lining. He has gold nameplates, numberplates and handrails. Appearances * Season 1 - Fergus and the Small Engines * Season 2 - Jealous James (cameo), Duncan's Discovery (cameo), and Trouble with Brake Vans * Season 3 - Samson and the Two-Faced Engines Specials: * The Great Storm of Sodor (cameo) * The Great Journey of Sodor Trivia * Samson is named after two people: ** He is named after the current railway consultant Sam Wilkinson. ** He is also named after the Biblical figure Samson, who is known for being strong. Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:Other railways Category:The Mainland